


Drabble

by Atropos_lee



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_lee/pseuds/Atropos_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He who would pun would pick a pocket, sir"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

The doctor considered the problem of the snore from many angles through the long night. Wax balls, two pillows, opium - nothing could silence that mighty broadside and bring him the dear lord's blessed peace. Finally, in the middle watch, a practical solution presented itself.

Padding to the cot on the far side of the cabin, he slid his hand under the covers, and conducted a brief manual operation with the dexterity of a skilled surgeon and musician.

The sleeper woke and regarded the cooling stain on his night shirt with complaisance.

"Stephen", he murmured "you have debauched my sloth!"


End file.
